New Darkness in the Light
by Alpha female 01
Summary: RaiKim and ChaseOc/ New prophecies means, new outlook. Will our heroes like the newest Dragon? Can they be trusted? What prophecy is to come to our Xiaolin Dragons? This a series. More than one story for this.
1. New Prophecies

This a ChasexOc, RaixKim story. Please review.**

* * *

**

**New Darkness in the Light**

**By Nebula01**

**New prophecy**

The average day for the average little teenage, unfortunately this story is most definitely not about average teenagers. If you're looking for stories with talking cats and bunnies then you took the wrong turn in the Cartoon section for 'Hello Kitty'. However, if you were looking for a series of stories of sadness forbidden love and slight humor. You've come to the right place. On with the story shall we…

* * *

Omi was on the lush green yard of the temple, listening to the beats of waves against sandy portion of the land that separated the grass to the water. In meditation, his eyes were shut in the relaxing rhythm. His breathing was even and calming like long sighs. All seemed peaceful until…

GONG

"All right, lunch time, partners", exclaimed the cowboy in joyful uproar.

The yellow skinned monk opened his beady black eyes in excitement of the time of day.

The Brazilian boy and Japanese girl ran as fast as their legs could carry them, for fearing that Clay would eat all the food before they had a chance to have a morsel of noodles, chicken, and rice. It was a race of the stomachs to the Xiaolin Dragons. Omi straggled behind them; however he was going at the same speed as the others.

Once Clay, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko were finally at the dining hall door they noticed that the tables were already set and the food was already on the table. The food was set and ready, the eating utensils were in their place on the wooden table, and the room it self was clean of any dirt or grime. The drinks were in the cups and the young team were puzzled and slightly scared by this.

"Odd, usually we have to get the insect", commented Omi walking into the dining hall table, in caution.

"That's grub, Omi. But, yea, you're right this is weird. Last time it was like this Spicer was still here", said Kimiko as she stood in front of her usual spot. "Or when Master Monk Guan was about to arrive", she continued, "Or when we were first told of the 10,000 years of darkness." Kimiko grimaced at the thought of another one of those putrid records.

Suddenly Master Fung stepped in the dining hall with Dojo on his shoulder, holding an aged scroll in his tiny hands. The wise man sat down where his seat had always been and said in a calming, yet grimace voice. "Come sit down my young Dragons we have much to talk of, but for now eat."

The blond haired and blue eyed cowboy ate, first but in suspicion with every bite he took in his southern mouth. Raimundo ran his hand through his brunette hair and shot his green eyes in frustration. How could there be more to talk about when they had just finished with the first one? Kimiko sat down to her food, fingering her chopsticks. Omi eat quickly as he was eager to hear what news was about to be told.

The room was completely silent as they ate, not a sound was made in the dining hall. There was a sign of dread in the room they were not aware of ligering in the room as they consumed thier meal. Finally the Xiaolin Dragons were finished with their meal their leader spoke, "Alright Master Fung what's wrong? I as well as everyone else here are getting eager and impatient about this."

With a sigh the old man stood up and looked at the small dragon. Dojo nodded taking it as his cue to show them. "Okay kiddos here's the thing, there's another prophecy on our hands," explained Dojo in reject. The Wudai leader groaned as well as his teammates. I know, I know we just got done with the first one a month ago but this one is more important than the last one."

"So what's 'posed to happen in 'his one, 'ill pigs fly and Jack actually act like a varmint", asked Clay in his deep southern accent.

"No, but an eternity of evil Heylin darkness will if we don't stop it", commented Dojo.

"What do you mean by 'evil Heylin darkness'? Would it not be just darkness", asked Omi in naïve curiosity. The green scaled dragon shook his head as answer.

"Well, that's sort of the thing Omi, we're apparently missing…" They were interrupted by a homemade alarm system for the temple.

"Sorry Dojo, sorry Master Fung but we better check this out", proclaimed Raimundo as he ran out the door with the others not far behind. Dojo looked at Master Fung with worried eyes. Master Fung knew this was a bad prophecy to be apart of, but the world would be just and right even if that was supposed to happen.

"Do not fear my friend they will know soon enough", assured Master Fung patting Dojo on the head.

* * *

Well this my first Xiaolin Showdown story.


	2. New Dragons

**New Dragons**

In the morning, a taxi was driving unknowingly carrying a precious cargo. The driver looked in his rear view mirror, seeing his passenger was tossing and turning in sleep restlessly and was starting to irritate him. What could be with this passenger? This person had wrote down the destination. 'The Xiaolin Temple, huh', thought the taxi driver to himself. Finally she woke up, with a start, when they stopped. "Okay that will be fifty five yuan, miss", said the taxi driver in a thick Chinese accent.

The girl nodded her head in understanding and grabbed a small bag filled with yuan. She then gave them to the driver. He counted the yuan and nodded to the girl.

She nodded back, grabbed her things and left only to meet up with stairs. As the taxi left her, she sighed heavily.

'Yep, I'm definitely not in the states anymore', she thought to herself as she made her way up the mountain in deep thought. How does an American girl go from a orphan from the tough city at the bad side of town to a USA girl adopted by a person in China, more particularly a mountain in the middle of nowhere? She had to admit that this fresh air was pleasant change, compared to the smug of the big city.

She made her way finally to the last step to the stone staircase. She let out a breath as she wiped the sweat off her brow, then looked at her surroundings in walls of the temple. The ground was a lovely shade of green due to the grass. To her right, she saw a small water fall and a garden of fruits and vegetables. To the left of her, there was a training field with dummies, targets, and something that looked like a obstacle course.

The stranger then looked right in front of her seeing white stoned buildings with blue tiled roofs on them. However, when she looked up, she saw a giant tower colored tan with a black roof by the look of it. She then looked down at herself, 'I hope I don't stick out too much.' She did stick out quite a bit in the orphanage because of her choice of dressing and her looks.

This new girl always wore black for some reason, unless she had nothing else to wear then it was gray or may be white, but other wise it was black. Today she wore her usual black T-shirt, black baggy jeans that hung slightly low, and black sneakers with white laces. Around her neck was the necklace she was found with as a child, it looked like a collection of teeth from different animals like a shark's tooth, a snake's fang, and a tiger's tooth.

While her physical appearance looked the total opposite. Her hair was down to her waist in a pure white avalanche and slightly curly, but rarely noticeable. Her skin was pale, but only ever so slightly tan for a girl from the states. Her eyes were the thing that stood out the most for her, in a sea of white skin were deep black eyes. There was a sort of peace to this scene and danger in another way.

She carefully took one step forward and suddenly, without warning, a trap was sprung from below her feet. She tried to break free from the rope net that contained her, however, whenever the captured gal moved pots and pans were banging together. Over the noise she could make out the voice of a Latino male, "Come on chicos, it might be Jack again!"

If she wanted to get out, she would have to think quick. Then the girl looked at her neck and clutched it in a firm grip, and muttered, "Fang of the Beast." It was almost an airy whisper, barely audible but it was just enough to activate the jewelry's awesome power.

Slowly the quiet girl was transforming with a soft growl, her smooth skin turned into black fur with white stripes, her hair stayed the same color, but had black stripes across it, her nails grew to a claw like state, her canines turned into fangs, her spine lengthened to create a swift tail, and her pupils turned white and changed into cat like slits.

Just when the teens came to the scene, the stranger had already fully transformed into a black tiger like creature, but still carried a human like figure. She lifted her arm in the air to show off her razor sharp threw it across the rope cage, cutting the rope in clean cuts. Her luggage fell before she did, the creature looking girl landed on her feet without a sound in a crouching position.

Then, as the furry stranger arose from the ground cautiously, she looked at her opponents. The tallest one was extremely muscular, short blond hair, but most of it was hidden by his cowboy hat, his bangs hid his left eye but showed off blue eye, and like the smaller boy, he wore a red tunic with black seams, blue belt around his waist, however the tall one had a white pants and the little one had black ones. The little one was big headed and yellow skinned. The Chinese boy was barely off the ground and the stranger was surprised that he was even able to stand properly with such a large cranium.

The Japanese girl of the group, was only a up to the Latino's shoulder. Ulike her male friends, whom wore trousers and blouses, she wore a cheongsam but it had long sleeves and they were cuffed at the end. However, she still had a blue belt tightly around her waist. The girl's skin was pale, while her pigtailed hair was as black as the night. Her eyes were of a light sky blue color. Her shoes were black and looked like a a Hercules style lacing.

The Latino boy was about her height. He had a dark tan on his skin and dark brown hair. He had forest green eyes and a white toothed sneer on his face as he looked at her. His outfit was different compared to the other completely. His tunic was black with red seams, red dragons on the sleeves, and his trousers were red.

Finally after a good look of each other, the leader like figure spoke angrily, "Who are you?" The new creature tilted her head to the side as though confused or curious, then she looked at the necklace around her neck. She muttered the name of the jewelery, again, a airy whisper and returned to her normal state. She reached in her shirt to retreive something but was interrupted by an attempt to hit her in the face by the leader. She left the item in her shirt to get ready to fight. "She's carrying a weapon", assumed Raimundo and they all tried to attack at once.

The stranger may have not been completely familiarized with the style of fighting but she was not unfamiliar with being out numbered. since they were all heading towards her, she front flipped just in time to miss the hit. The only one whom stopped was Clay who looked back to see her shaking head and holding up her arms, as if to say, I don't wish to fight you. Clay stared at the girl in confusion and thought to himself, 'May be she's trying to tell us something?'

She tried to take out the object again but Omi used his element on her, "Tsunami Strike Water!" The teenager gaped at the water running towards her. Then give a serious face as Omi neared her, however, fire appeared in the attacks way, creating steam. "Wha-? This is most strange. Kimiko, why do you wish to save the intruder", asked the small confused monk. Kimiko looked at the intruder then at Omi.

"I didn't do anything, Omi", she replied. "Alright, you're going to give us some answers and now!" The guest again tried to take out the object but Kimiko used her element on the stranger, "Judai Flip Fire!" Her attack too was foiled, but this time by a tornado of wind. "Rai, what's up with that? You're the one who said to attack her", said Kimiko in question.

"I didn't, what's wrong with this girl", exclaimed Raimundo. "WIND", shouted the Wudai leader as he attacked. However, his attack also was defeated but by a ribbon of darkness instead of another element. The long ribbon entangled them all except for the Dragon of Earth. "Clay, what are you doing? Attack already", demanded Raimundo as the ribbon squeezed on all of them.

"You know, guys," started Clay walking towards her. "I reckin' she don't wanna hurt us. Ain't that right, feller", asked the cowboy. The girl nodded her head in response, and for the last time tried to pull out the object, but stop to look up at him with a suspicious eye and took a step back. "No worry, ma'am, I aint goin' to hurt cha'", he reassured. Believing his words, she continued slowly to revealing an envelope. "Why is this lil' ol' thang what you were tryin' to tell us?" She nodded in response to his question, with small smile on her face. "Why didn't ya jus' tell us?" She looked behind him at his answer, he looked back and to see his friends with angry faces. "Oh, I see now. Hey, could ya...", Clay trailed off and pointed behind him, the girl nodded and released them from the constricting darkness.

"Alright, who are you? What are you doing here and what is that letter for", demanded Raimundo. The smile on her face disappeared and turned to a scowl.

'Well, this guy needs to learn some manners and some breath mints', thought the girl as she waved the envolope in the Dragon of Winds face. Raimundo grabbed the message and ripped it open.

"It is most likely battle plans for Xiaolin Showdowns", suggested Omi.

However, Rai shook his head, "No, it's a letter for Master Fung. Listen to this it says:

**Dear Master Fung,**

**I am sorry that I was not successful in finding both Dragons and I also apologize for not arriving with her as well. But, I have succeed in finding this one off the streets of a large city they call the big apple, though I don't see any orchards here. She has already mastered some of the elements of Fire, Water, and Darkness , however, she has yet to truly master Wind, Light and Earth. Around her neck is the Fang of the Beast, and she seems to favour it, as compared to other Shen Gong Wu. She chooses to remain as silent as the night, although, Yin will speak only if necessary, so don't be surprised to find the young Dragon in a position where she will speak at the most difficult of times. Yin like her element is her name and she prefers to be alone most of her time. I hope she succeeds in her training Dragon training I will keep searching for the other Dragon, needed for the prophecy. Good luck and fairwell**

**Sincerly,**

**The Locator**".

They all looked at where Yin had been found her missing from her place. They looked around the area only to find her gathering her things starting to walk down the stairs. "Hey, wait a second! Where are you going?" The girl, supposedly named Yin, turned around to look at the others and pointed to the way down. "Look, sorry for the misunderstanding. See the thing is there's been a few dudes that come here so we're on our gaurd a lot of the time", said Raimundo. She still looked unsure of the idea of staying here.

"Come on now. You're a Xiaolin warrior", incouraged Clay with a tilt of the hat.

"Yes, you would be a most valuable member of our tagging and ragging family", explained Omi, Yin raised her brow to the younger monk.

"He means our rag, tag family", explained Kimiko. "I'm Kimko, the Dragon of Fire. The nice, tall one is Clay, the Dragon of Earth. The little one is Omi, the Dragon of Water. And last but not least our leader Raimundo, the Dragon of Wind." Yin nodded to all of them as their names were spoken.

"Well it seems that you have met the new Dragon", came a elderly man's voice from behind.

"Hey, Master Fung. She came with this letter", said Raimundo handing the letter to the wise man with a snake like dragon around his neck. It only took him about a minute to read the message.

"Very well, Yin, correct", asked the master, Yin nodded to him in great respect. "Yin go with Dojo to your new room and Dojo get her her uniform if you please. The rest of you come with me." The other went there seperate ways as they were told. Master Fung was quiet on the way to the vault as they walked. Then they entered the vault room and sat on the soft mats around the cauldren. "Now young monks as I was saying before during lunch, It seems that were two Dragons short of the elements."

* * *

Sorry about the cliffies. I just love to keep you on your toes you know what i mean. Polls are on my profile for my TT fanfics. R&R


	3. About the Prophecy

**About the Prophecy**

_With Yin and Dojo/ Yin's POV_

This place seemed strange to me, in more ways than one. This snake like dragon was leading me to my new room here. When he entered the room I followed him in and looked around it wasn't very large, nor was it small. "Well kiddo, here's your room. I'll come back with your new fighting threads in a minute", said Dojo and left without another word.

The room was as I had expected, there was a mat for a bed on the floor, with a pillow and blanket, a dresser for my clothes, a shelf full of scrolls and plugs. There were still many items there from, what looked like, years ago. Scrolls were aged for many years and looked very delicate from my point of view. My mind wondered as I looked through the room I noticed that it was dusty and filled with cob webs in the corners.

'Well that can be easily fixed', I thought to myself as I gathered wind and guided it around the room to get all the dust and dirt from the room to the glassless window. I dropped my luggage on the floor of the room and saw something under the pillow, like a book of some kind. I picked it up in curiosity and looked inside of it. All the writing was in Chinese, for once I was grateful that my old guardians had me go to a language class before I ran away from there.

I was just about to start reading when Dojo came in with my new clothes, "Hey, Yin here's your... Whatcha got there?" He caught me off guard and I accidentally dropped the book on him with a splat. I bit my lip and blushed in embarrassment. Slowly, I picked up the book, looking at the damaged Dojo. He looked dead at the moment, but, as I was told, since I had the powers of Yin. I could tell he was still very much alive. I placed the book on the shelf of my room.

"So here's your new clothes. The food court is on your left, just follow the smell of food and you're there. The training area, you already was. The vault to the Shen Gong Wu is outside, the others will meet you there after you change", said Dojo obviously over our it book smashing incident, we had just seconds ago. "Any questions," he asked. I turned to him and shook my head in response. "Alright, see ya," and with that he left.

I looked at my new clothes, it was like Omi's in a way, with the red tunic, with black accents, and a black pairs of pants but the belt was of a different shade of blue compared to the others. After I looked over the outfit, I put the clothes down on the mat and grabbed the book in my hand. I started with reading the date, **7/19/510**. 'Wow' , I thought. 'This place has been the the same for fifteen hundred years. No one must've expected me or anyone else anytime soon.' Then started to read.

**Dear Journal,**

**It is the first day of being at the Xiaolin Showdown. The people here are good. Dashi is strange for a man his age, he acts like a child. Guan is like a older brother to me and is great to spar with. Wuya rather supcious, with her reckless behavior and her strange clothes. Master Feng is kind and wise, he says that I, unlike the others, am a elemental Dragon. However, he would not tell me which dragon I am. I will speak to you tomorrow.**

**Yours Truly,**

**C.Y.**

I pondered over the initials, C.Y. I would think about it tomorrow, now was the time get dressed. As I removed my shirt, I remembered the way the Locator found me. I looked at the mark on my forearm where a black teardrop like mark laid in a sea of pale skin with a white dot in the head of it. At the time I was homeless, but the Locator found me and took me in. She didn't tell me much about the prophecy, just the the main things like an eternity of Heylin darkness. After I put on the new outfit, I walked to the vault with curiosity in mind.

_Third Person_

_At the Vault_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MISSING TWO DRAGONS", exclaimed Raimundo. He knew that there was one more due to to their meeting with Yin, but TWO!

"Well due to the arrival of Yin. There is but one", answered Master Fung calmly as though it was a normal day. "Back on topic, the two new dragons as well as you, are parts of this eternity of Heylin darkness."

"Master Fung, I'm as cunfused as a brok' compass in the mid'l of the desert", commented Clay, "what'cha mean by 'Heylin Darkness'."

"You see, Dragon of Earth, Yin as the letter told you, is the Dragon of Yin", said the wise man. "She has all of your powers and more. Yin, as you can control, as you can see Fire, Water, and Darkness, as well as very little Wind. However, I need you, Raimundo, and you, Clay, must train her in ways of Earth and Wind", explained Master Fung.

"It'd be my-", started Clay, but the Dragon of Wind interrupted him.

"WAAH? ARE YOU INSANE? I CAN'T TRAIN HER", shouted Rai.

"But Rai," reasoned Kimiko. "You're the only Wind Dragon. Besides, who better than you to do the job." Kimiko looked at him with ocean blue, puppy dog eyes. Raimundo blushed and looked away from the Dragon of Fire His impulses forced him to look his female teammate's face. She looked as though as she was about to cry he didn't train the new Dragon.

"Fine, I'll train her", muttered Raimundo in a defeated voice.

Master Fung nodded his approval. "I will train her in the ways of Light", added Master Fung.

"Master Fung, what does the prophecy say, exactly", asked Omi.

"The prophecy tell of four Dragons, the Heylin and Xiaolin Dragons of Yin and Yang. The prophecy wasn't clear, however, we are able to tell much from it", started the martial arts master. "On each side there will be a Xiaolin and Heylin Dragons of Yin and/or Yang..."

The four Dragons dropped their jaws dropped to the floor. Raimundo was about to say something but Clay covered his mouth with his overpowering hand.

"We will not know which Yin or Yang Dragons will betray whom and we don't know when, but the true Xiaolin Dragons of Yin and Yang willtransform into their spirit animals on the lunar eclipse. While the Heylin will on the solar eclipse. The Yin Dragons are masters at the Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Darkness. They must also know how to harness Light. Yang Dragons are masters in your elements as well as Light, they also know how to harness Darkness. Now young monks, Yin will meet you here as soon as she can. Make her feel welcome."

With a nod of his head, he stood from his meditation mat and walked out of the meditation room leaving a team of teenaged kids to their thoughts.

"Well this a most difficult problem", commented Omi.

"Yeah now, we know we're going to betray us, we just don't know who or when," added Kimiko.

"Are you LOCO? Aye ya, it's obviously Yin, the who, who's gonna betray us", proclaimed Raimundo.

"Now Rai, ya don't know that for sure", countered Clay.

"What makes you so sure it's Yin," asked Kimiko.

"She's silent, secretive, she attacked us, and she's the..."

"Raimundo, we are the ones whom attacked her first, but continue."

"And she's the Dragon of **_Yin,_** you know the element of evil and chaos. For all we know she could be a spy for Hannibal Bean or Jack Spicer or Cha..." The sound of breaking pottery came into the room, all the Dragons looked behind them and ran for the opening of the room in great haste, to find a fleeing Yin and a broken china.

"Nice going, Air head", insulted Kimiko sarcastically, while hitting the back of Raimundo's head. Everyone except Raimundo went to comfort their new teammate.


	4. Meet the Heylin

**Meet the Heylin**

Yin didn't dare cry if she did so, she wouldn't let herself live it down. Yin could still hear the Brazilian's comment echoing through the valleys and caverns of her mind.

"_**She's the Dragon of **__**Yin**__**."**_

He said her name in great vain, how was Yin supposed to react to such words. She could understand not trusting her; however, going as far as saying that she would betray them. It was impossible for her.

The night was still young; the moon showered its frown upon her, in sympathy. The star twinkled and laughed at her. Yin didn't go far when she ran from the scene of the conversation; she went back to the large tower and climbed the walls to the roof. Yin just came to stare at the night time sky.

What a day that today turned out to be. Traveling to China to live on a mountain, being accused for a future betrayal, had her name used in vain, not only that, but Yin was feeling worthless. Yet her powers were powerful.

Perhaps, it wasn't a wise idea to come here after all. No one trusted her here; no one even wants her here. Yin stood up and jumped off the roof, landing on her feet like a flexible cat. She didn't bother to get her things, it wouldn't matter to her at all she wouldn't need it.

Yin looked at the shirt she was wearing in shame, she didn't deserve this uniform, it was meant for someone they could trust. Not someone they were forced to trust. Yin took it off her torso and holding it in her hand, leaving her in a completely black outfit.

She walked to the entrance in shame as she forced herself to look back, then back in front of her. The young Dragon saw a branch on a tree and walked towards it, putting the jacket over it like a coat rack next to the front door of a house. She walked out the entry way and deep in the forest on the other side of the temple stairs and road.

_**At the Temple**_

Raimundo was in a state of confusion and sadness, how was he to know that their new team member was listening in on the conversation. Yin was quieter than anything in the world; she was just so suspiciously quiet that he had to say something about it. He had been left alone in the meditation chamber above the Shen Gong Wu vault. He should have just left his mouth shot, in the first place.

Raimundo was feeling slightly hypocritical, he, himself, had betrayed the Xiaolin side for fame and fortune. He just felt that as leader he could not let that happen again. He heard footsteps from behind him. "Raimundo, what has troubled you", asked the old man, Raimundo didn't turn to his teacher, but he did respond.

"Everyone is mad at me," he started. "I told Clay, Kimiko, and Omi that I thought that Yin was the traitor and Yin over heard the conversation. She ran off and now the others are trying to find her and here I am, by myself." He sighed.

Master Fung tilted his head and smiled at his student still a Wudai Warrior but only one more step to Xiaolin Dragon. He put his hand on the Brazilian's shoulder like a father would to his son. "Young monk, it is understandable that you feel such ways, but you must never look back on the sad parts of the past, only the good. Learn from the mistakes and better prepare. This is no different, that is how Chase Young turned from good to evil."

The Dragon of Wind turned his head to look at his master with curiosity in his eye. "Omi and Dojo said that Chase Young switched side because he was showed that holograph of Master Monk Guan saying how he was going to put Chase in his shadow."

"That only encouraged him to choose such a position for himself. There was another reason", said Master Fung.

This time Raimundo turned fully towards Master Fung. "Then what was the actual reason?"

"After you are to hear this you will not to tell anyone, is this understood Raimundo?" He nodded out of respect. "Well, you see; Chase Young before he drank the soup, once met a woman; actually she was a girl around his age at the time. He found her and she didn't remember who she was. He helped her and started to fall in love with her, and she with him. One day, for some reason, she felt betrayed by him. So she ran away from the temple and was found by Hannibal Bean, telling her all of her memory would come back and her heart would be mended if she were to drink the Lao Mang Long soup. She took the deal but didn't drink because Chase stopped her. Somehow she regained her memory and left, breaking Chase Young's heart. And that was before Omi arrived to the past."

Raimundo looked down on the ground as if looking for the answers to his many questions. How come Dojo never remembered this girl? What was this girl's name? What did Chase do to make her so upset? Why did Chase drink the soup if he was against the girl drinking the stuff? Did Chase Young… still… love her?

"I think I understand what you're trying to tell me, Master Fung, I need to trust Yin but be on my guard at the same time right?" The blue eyed man nodded and smiled under his mustache. Suddenly they heard a scream. Raimundo recognized it as, "Kimiko!"

Raimundo ran out the tower and to the entry way to find Kimiko on the ground holding what looked like a blanket; Omi looked at the ground while placing a hand on her shoulder, and angry Clay looking at the horizon.

"What happened? Kimiko, are you alright", asked the leader in concerning manner. The Dragon of Fire looked up and handed him the cloth.

"She left", was all Kimiko muttered to the leader. Clay looked back to see what was happening.

"We have to find her", proclaimed Rai as he clutched the jacket. Clay turned to his friend with a brow raised.

"Well that sure one thang I nev'r woulda thought come out your mouth", commented Clay, "what changed?"

Raimundo looked at his cowboy buddy with a serious look on his face. "I was being rash before and a total ass, and I apologize for that but right now we have to find Yin."

"Umm… Woo geez, we got a Shen Gong Wu revealing itself", said the green dragon in an itchy and twitchy affect.

"Not now Dojo, we're going to find Yin", said Kimiko.

"No guys, Yin might be in danger because a Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself."

_In the forest_

Yin looked at her surroundings for a moment to rest. Trees, that's all she could see. Trees, trees, bushes, grass, and, would you guess it, more trees nothing at all special to her in any way. It just looked like a peaceful forest with a lot of leaves and green. She relaxed and sat down on a rock, how long has it been since she left ten, fifteen minutes. Suddenly the sound of unfamiliar voices came to her ear.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't know where it is", whined a pathetic boy's voice. Her curiosity spiked as she heard a nasal like female voice come into play. She hid behind a bush to listen in more carefully.

"It's close, I can feel it presents near." Suddenly the jewelry started to glow around Yin's white neck. What was happening? This never happened before, what the hell was it doing. "There, hurry you foul. Before the Xiaolin warriors come to beat you, again", insulted the female voice.

Yin could think of one thing to do at this point. "Fang of the Beast", she quickly whispered, if danger was to come she would have to fight. She transformed into her more beastly form for battle, in case these people were at all dangerous.

She could see two small pale hands push away the bush's branches to reveal a pale skinned boy with red hair and eyes, with black eyeliner on making it look as though he was bleeding black beneath one of his eyes. His drench coat was charcoal black; the edges of it were torn, black boots, black glove that gave his fingers air to breath. Everything he was wearing was black excluding his yellow and red swirled goggles.

Yin growled in a feral manner glaring through her catlike eyes, and jumped out of arms reach, landing on all fours. She looked at the woman now in front of her. Much older than the boy perhaps in her late twenties, her hair was long going all the way down to her feet, she was very tan, her eyes were unusually lime green, her lips were ruby red, and a tattoo under her eyes. Her dress was black saving the dark red seams and collar. This woman looked beautiful if looks could kill.

"That is one strange looking pussy cat", commented the boy behind Yin, when she heard this, she growled in aggression and turned to him.

"Careful, Jack, you must have made it mad", teased the red head. Yin had enough of treated like this and turned back to reveal her true form.

"Wuya, are you seeing what I'm seeing", said a freaked out Jack.

'Wuya', thought Yin in question, she couldn't believe this, it was actually the same Wuya from the dairy she had found in her room.

"Oh, so you have the Shen Gong Wu now", started Wuya, completely ignoring Jack's question, "Would you be so kind as to hand it over a child such as yourself shouldn't play with such dangerous toys."

'CHILD', Yin screamed in her mind. 'I'm sixteen, thank you, and proud of it!' Yin shook head in response to Wuya's demands.

"YIN", shouted a familiar voice from above. There was Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay riding an oversized Dojo, but why. "Yin, look out!" Yin looked back, only to get shoot with hex by the Heylin witch, pushing her to a nearby tree behind her. She went straight up and landed on a tree branch avoiding the blasts of Wuya.

_Yin's POV_

I was not exactly good at this type of fighting, yet, Jack had already called out his robots or whatever he called them. I was just about to get shoot with another, but again I jumped away, out of sight from Wuya.

This place was crazy but it was still survivable, not like New York. I sat down and settled back on what I thought was the tree trunk. It was flatter, smoother, and warmer than a tree trunk. It also seemed to move like it was breathing or something. Then it moved away causing me to fall on my back on the branch.

I opened my eyes wide only to see a shadow above me with cold, reptilian like glowing eyes. I sat up, I couldn't get a good look at him, but I know for a fact he didn't either. It was too dark in the trees. By the squint of its eyes, it was glaring at me. I didn't know what this thing was or if it would hurt me or not.

Suddenly, the Fang of the Beast started to glow brighter, showing what both he and I looked like under a golden light. It was a person, more specifically a man around eighteen or nineteen years of age.

His black, spiky hair was long, going passed his hips, there was a dark green tint to it but I thought it was just my imagination. His uniform was dark; his breast plates were black as well as his pants, socks, and sleeve. His belt was dark red with an eye in the front of it. His armor was kind of golden in itself as were his sandals and glove.

My eyes wondered back to his face, he was indeed handsome, a strong chin, creamy looking skin. Then my eyes locked with his, black slits instead of normal pupils, they were a golden bronze.

I could feel myself blushed slightly. Then, out of nowhere, he rammed into me grabbing me around my waist and pushed me off the branch. The stranger turned us around so that he was under me and took more the impact than I did. I could see the smoke from above us. I heard a groan from under me. I supported myself on all fours to see that he was still under me and our faces were only centimeters away from each other. Why did he do that? Did he want to die?

Suddenly he grabbed the Fang of the Beast, and held out the Serpent's tail in his other hand. He had a smirk on his face, as he said in a menacing voice. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."


	5. Her First Showdown

**Her First Showdown**

_Chase's POV_

I never saw this girl before, she was interesting. This one looked so much like _her_. Her black eyes were captivating like a primitive creature to a tar pit, getting lost then getting swallowed in. Her hair was like a white blizzard in a soothing wind. Her skin looked soft and smooth like white silk. She was petite and small but strong, it was all just like Meili de xin. Right down to her intoxicating scent, it was all exactly like her but that was years ago.

However, just because she looked like Meili de xin, doesn't mean she fought like her.

She looked at me in curiosity, which just made my smirk grow. I sat up right still technically under her but in a much better position. Suddenly the others came to find us in the position we were presently in. "My Serpent's tail against", I started but then saw that the only Shen Gong Wu she had was the Fang of the Beast. Then came the voice of the new leader of the monks.

"The Sword of the Storm", said Raimundo as he gave her the weapon. She was looking confused but confidence shined brightly in her eyes along with the wicked smile spreading on her snow skinned face.

"The game is hand-to-hand combat, first one to have both shoulder on the mat for three seconds lose, no Shen Gong Wu will be used. Do you accept", she nodded, obviously she did not talk much. Even when I tackled her she never made, so much as a gasp, but I could hear her heart speed up slightly. I couldn't rap my mind at the reason why. Why would I save her from Wuya's mystical blasts?

I could have just jump myself, saving myself, and left her there to be hit. I just did it without thinking, very unlike me. "Ready, go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN", I shouted but the girl whispered it.

The scene started to change, the ground shook, all the trees grew ten times their sizes, the spikes on my uniform showed themselves. I was no longer on the ground, now standing, I looked at the new Dragon of the monks. Nothing in her appearance had changed besides the Shen Gong Wu, she was getting something out of her pocket and putting it in her ears, and then looked at me calmly I was never one to pull the first strike unless Hannibal Bean came into play. However for this situation it would seem that would have no choice.

"YIN", shouted Kimiko, "I'm all for listening to music, but now is not the right time. GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Yin, so that was her name, interesting, that would explain the mark on her arm. The name of the darkness yet she was in the light of the Xiaolin. "Gong Yi Tan Pai", I shouted and ran towards her. She sighed as if bored with my actions, and I threw a punch at but missed her. Was this a worthy opponent, at last? She was still listening to her music, while dodging me, with speed I've not seen for centuries. She looked as though she moved to the beat of the music.

What was she planning? She was dodging me like she was dancing to the beat of the music, like it was helping her concentrate more than distracting her. Until it hit me like a punch in the face, she was wearing me out to make it easier. Fine, if she wanted to play like in such a manner, she was going to learn just whom she was messing with. I stopped my assault on her and took a step back from the Snow White beauty, with a smirk on my face. Still she didn't say a word to me, not a sound, came from her. I closed my eyes starting to activate my powers

_Yin's POV_

He closed his eyes, but for what reason, I was still new at this kind of thing I had learned about a Showdown like this but never witnessed it before. This was interesting and the more I got in to it the more interested I became. Suddenly, he opened his golden bronze eyes with veins showing in a deadly display, his clothes seemed to disappear as transformed.

His well toned skin turned to beautiful bronze and black striped scales that sparkled as they formed. His hair was replaced with hard spikes all down his back. His face more reptilian by the second, he started to grow a large tail whipping back and forth. His hand turned to menacing claws and his teeth turned became sharp like freshly sharpened knife that could slice you in half with no jerk on the blade.

I should have screamed my head off in fear, like it was Halloween. I should have gasped in surprise like people do when something unexpected happens. I should have run away, hid, done something that portrayed fear in anyway. I should have been scared. I should have been frightened. I should have feared him, but I could not bring myself to do any of those things, to feel like that.

It was strange, but I actually liked this form, I don't know why but I did. It was refreshing compared to any form I had ever seen people transform in. It was always fur, quails, or feather.

I saw him get down on all fours and started to circle around me. I decided to use my form as well, seeing that claws were going to clash, and put my earphones in my pocket. I followed suit to go on all fours, and closed my eyes. Then I let the transformation took its toll upon me. My body changed within seconds of its command.

When I opened my now catlike eyes, I saw him looking surprised at this form I was in. I just couldn't suppress the inaudible chuckle that escaped my lips. Swishing my tail from side to side, I stopped our circle we were making and strolled towards him in no hurry and he did the same towards me.

Once we were side by side, my tail swished in front of his face, leaving a ghost like touch on his skin. I could feel the shiver he tried oh-so hard to suppress, but he only succeeded to make it so obvious that everyone would know how I was affecting him. Then, I cut him deeply on his side, blood worked its way down, now the real fun would begin. He tried to cut me, but I jumped on his back clawing at his back like my own personal scratching post, and then bit him harshly enough that he bleed. He jumped, like a bull, trying to get at me, then grabbed me and threw me at a tree.

'Strong, very strong', I thought as I picked myself up and stood as he did. Then a realization came to my logical mind. Was I secretly seducing him? The thought disgusted me, but it was not unwelcome in one part of my mind. The moves I made were slow and calm, instead of fierce and fast. But I was determined to win. My mother found that necklace on archeologists' dig. To the museums, it was worthless, but to me it was worth more than platinum or gold.

I ran towards him kicking him in the chest, he dropped to the floor with a loud thud; he had lost too much blood to fight back in the way usually did and was going back to his original form. Straddling him, I held him down by the shoulders with bruising force. He looked up at me; still he carried a smirk on his face, and then did something I would have never expected.

"Well, Yin, you are actually a worthy opponent for me to face. My name is Chase Young", he introduced himself to me, weird. Three seconds had passed us by and the world seemed to become just again. I was exhausted, walking all over the forest to hide from the others, toying with Chase's mind as well as fighting him was tiring. I saw dots in my vision then everything went black.

_Third Person_

The monks ran to their passed out teammate, in a harsh rush. It would take them a while to do to find exactly where they were, in the bushes and trees. Chase had managed to lift himself up, even with the injuries on his side and back. He looked at Yin now returning to her normal form, he noticed something about Yin. He was right; her skin was smooth and flawless, even with the mark of Yin on her arm. As she slept she looked untouchable like nothing mattered and she would sleep through it all.

Blood was still on her lower lip like some kind of lipstick, and hands, drying on top like a liquid fish net glove. The Serpent's Tail and Sword of the Storm were at her sculptured hips while the Fang of the Beast was around her elegant neck. She was warrior ready for battle, and was not to be tampered with. Perhaps she is a reincarnation of Meili de xin; that must have been it, nothing more nothing less. Chase Young and Meili de xin's time together went through his mind like a meteor shower of thoughts.

Yin started to come to, as she felt someone stroking her hair comfortingly. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the lighting and looked up to see Chase looking up at the heavens above them, something in his eyes had changed. They were no longer cold and merciless, but now they were soft and mournful, as is missing something or someone important to him.

This was him in a vulnerable piece of mind. She felt like she should have hurt him while in this state but two things were holding her back from doing so. One, she was too tired to do so and two, she felt something inside her want to comfort him, the enemy. She groaned and broke Chase's trance. Chase looked down and, for the first time in fifteen hundred years, he blushed in a slightly pink pigment.

Standing up from his previous position, he whispered, "This will not be the only time you and I shall do battle. Farewell, Yin." He disappeared without a trace. As if on cue, Clay moved the bush branches away, so he could get to her.

"Hey, ya partners I foun' her. Woo wee, she looks mor' tired than a sloth runin' a mile", yelled Clay as he picked her up. Dojo decided to have a little peek at the Dragon of Yin; she was flushed and breathing deeply in and out.

"Wow, fighting with Chase Young must have been quite the work out, huh, kid", said the tiny dragon, he statement sounded more of a comment than a question. Suddenly Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi came from behind the bushes.

"Dojo take us home. Yin needs rest", her stomach growled at them all angrily, "and some food apparently."

**PLEASE READ THIS I NEED HELP ASAP!**I was kinda hoping you guys could me out, I don't know how to continue the series on my TT and this one so it would really help if you could help me. These choices are also on my profile so you can vote from there too. The summaries are on my profile.

For XS:

**Yin's Ring,****Dragon of Yang, Injured,****Unwanted Family**

For TT:

**Who am I?**, **Dark Birthday**, **The Archer and the Alien**, **My X**

Vote for which one you think is best. Vote through review or my polls. Thanks


	6. Apologies and Food

**Apologies and Food**

There was silence around the Xiaolin Dragons as they flew back home on the large Dojo. Yin had regained enough energy to sit on the ancient dragon on her own. The Dragons were exhausted tonight had worn them all out. Omi slept on Clay's back like an infant, as Clay struggled for consciousness, Kimiko wobbled slightly falling backwards on Raimundo's chest snuggling to him like he was a warm blanket, making the Dragon of Wind blush slightly pink.

The other two Dragons whom were awake, smiled at the two behind them. "So, here's something that's been bothering me", whispered the Dragon of Fire to the Dragon of Yin, with still closed eyes, "How did you turn into your spirit animal if you didn't have the Fang of the Beast around your neck." Yin shrugged as her answer to Kimiko. Clay and Yin continued to smile at the two Dragons behind them until… GGGRROOOWWLL!

A feral roar came from her starving stomach waking the sleeping warriors with a start and causing Yin's pale skinned face to mark a slightly darker color pink than the young Brazilian male just by a few shades across her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Damn Yin don't you ever eat", commented the Wind of Dragon, he was replied with a glare and growl before Yin turned away from him.

The others glared at their clueless leader waiting for the inevitable. Rai could feel the daggers being shot at him from his teammate's glares. As soon as they arrived above the temple Yin stood up on Dojo, with the Serpent's Tail in both hands.

"Hiya, partner, what, in the name of Texas, are you doin'", asked Clay as he raised his brow that hid behind his blonde bangs. Yin looked at the others faces before jumping off Dojo's back, plummeting down to the ground.

"YIN", shouted Omi with fear in his voice. Yin could hear the cries, however, paid no mind to them. She closed her eyes feeling adrenaline rush splash over her like waves of energy taking her away from the world she knew. Mentally, she activated the Serpent's Tail going through the roof and landed on her feet when she entered the cafeteria.

The other Dragons and Dojo came running to the mess hall to find a cleaned Yin consuming down on some orange colored rice, with cut red sausages, shrimp, and what looked like chicken in the concoction. She ate as though it was the last meal on the face of the universe. The others looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You mean to tell me, that you worried us half to death just eat whatever this stuff is", yelled the Dragon of Wind he stomped towards the snowy haired girl in frustration. Continuing to eat her meal, Yin look up at the leader in front of her, still glaring at him, and nodded her head yes.

He sighed; of course she was still mad at him for what he said about her. He looked behind him seeing four more pairs of eyes looking back at him shooting daggers, arrows, rocks, and spears.

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, he turned back to the newly discovered Dragon. "Look Yin," started Raimundo, "I'm sorry about what you overheard back in the meditation room. I should have kept my mouth shut, if I did you probably wouldn't have run off, wouldn't have had to go in that Showdown with Chase Young, and…"

"Its fine, Rai, don't worry 'bout it", came a new Louisianan voice to the room.

Everyone in the room except Yin, widened their eyes in shock as Yin, stood up and went in to the kitchen sink, leaving the others in the mess hall in surprise. The Dragon of Yin came back in the mess hall, as silent as she had been when she arrived to the temple; Yin looked at her team as if saying, 'What?'

"Did you just speak or was it the breeze", asked Omi looking up at Yin with a mixture of surprise and curiosity like a cat.

"It's the wind, Omi, but yeah did you just speak", added Kimiko, looking at Yin. The new girl nodded her head with a smile. "So does that mean that you're staying here", asked the Dragon of Fire bring out Yin's Xiaolin monk jacket.

Yin kept her smile but thought for a moment while looking at the piece of uniform in the monk's hands. Was this the best path to go on? They seemed like they would welcome her but would they trust her?

'Damn it why is it that life is never easy', thought Yin as she kept staring at it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yin took the jacket and put it on with a smile and nod. There was a cheerful silence in the room as Yin walked out of the cafeteria, her head listening to her music.

Yin looked at the moon as she made her way to the vault then the temporarily vacant rooms and thought about the words that Chase Young, _**"Well, Yin, you are actually a worthy opponent for me to face… This will not be the only time you and I shall do battle. Farewell, Yin."**_

Would they really do battle against each other again? Was he her arch nemesis? There was something inside her that didn't wish to fight Chase. Why did her stomach tickle from the butterflies inside it? How come when Chase held her she felt safe and warm? Why did Chase Young look as if he missed something or someone?

A million questions ran through her mind, no answers had come to her for any of these problems. Yin couldn't help but think about the way the Heylin male looked like when he looked up at the stars. He looked so sad and depressed like he had been heartbroken and saw an opportunity to show it.

Should she have comforted him she was the closest to him? She stopped in her tracks and shook her head, 'What are you thinking Yin? You're his enemy and he, yours. He bases his principles on evil and chaos. You base yours on good and order; you should not concern yourself with him. Just forget about Chase Young'

But she couldn't help but think about him. She had already gone to the Wu vault and now was lying peacefully lying on her mat. She fiddled with one of the sharp teeth on the Shen Gong Wu around her cloud white neck, think in deep thought as she kept her eyes on the moon. Yin never once stopped her train of thought, even as sleep crept over her mind was still wondering free.

Unknown to her, a dark figure watched over her, it's eyes glowed in a golden brown. "We will see each other again." Chase grabbed a charm necklace, hidden by the armor, of a Yang sign. He looked at the window where he knew where she was, then faded away from the scene and to his castle lair.

* * *

Alrighty people, these are the stats for the XS and TT stories for what next.

**(XS) **Yin's Ring: 1; Dragon of Yang: 1; Injured: 0; Unwanted Family: 0

**(TT) **My X: 2; Who am I?: 1; Dark Birthday: 1; The Archer and The Alien: 0

Writer's choice: 1. For XS it will be Yin's Ring. Yeah people see ya as soon as I get to it.


End file.
